Dalaris : The spirit of revenge
by Avatarlover123
Summary: This is my first fanfiction , this story was created with the help of Autumn Brease, Dalaris is her idea , and she helped me with creating the story , Criticism and comment welcome , hope you like it , i intend on finishing it , this is only a brief summary your Loyal FanGirl 3
1. Chapter 1

Katara's hair danced in the wind as she read her newly purchased romance novel. Aang stood maybe just five, ten feet away deep in thought. His cloudy gray eyes out of focus, looking into nothing, as he sat on the balcony railing .They were in Ba Sin Se, discussing the building of the united republic with the king. They would be here for a while so they decided to stay at the Jasmine Dragon. Seeing how the Gaang hadn't seen each other in a while, they all agreed to come to Ba Sin Se for 2 weeks to spend the holidays together and caught up.

Iroh ,Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, and Ty lee , were downstairs preparing for the Christmas party Iroh had been talked into throwing .All were welcome at the party but there was security since the Earth King , Firelord, and Avatar were attending . It was to be the party of the year. That said a lot since the people of the earth kingdom loved throwing parties and celebrating festivities.


	2. Chapter 1: Dalaris

Katara's hair danced in the wind as she read her newly purchased novel. Aang stood maybe just five, ten feet away deep in thought. His cloudy gray eyes out of focus, looking into nothing, as he sat on the balcony railing .They were in Ba Sin Se, discussing the building of the united republic with the king. They would be here for a while so they decided to stay at the Jasmine Dragon. Seeing how the Gaang hadn't seen each other in a while, they all agreed to come to Ba Sin Se for 2 weeks to spend the holidays together and caught up .

Iroh ,Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, and Ty lee , were downstairs preparing for the Christmas party Iroh had been talked into throwing .All were welcome at the party but there was security since the Earth King , Firelord, and Avatar were attending . It was to be the party of the year. That said a lot since the people of the earth kingdom loved throwing parties and celebrating festivities.

Katara and Aang were together , they had been for 2 years . Mai and Zuko were also dating , and Suki and Sokka were engaged . Toph and Tylee were both going to the party alone . Aang and Toph were 15 , Katara was 17 , Sokka , Suki, Mai, Zuko,and Tylee were 19 .

Katara's book :

Intro :

Have you ever heard of Dalaris , You probably haven't. Well I will tell you about her . She is the spirit of revenge . She is the spirit of Autumn's twin sister. You know how the legend goes the spirit of Autumn and her younger sister April had tried the whole avatar thing years before , Avatar Wan . Autumn Air and Water , and April , Earth and Fire. . But the lion turtles said that the Avatar was not needed. But then after Rava and Vatu were separated and she fused with Wan to help bring peace, Rava called upon Autumn to be the avatars protector. Then about five centuries ago Koh attacked Autumn, Dalaris , April , and Immanuel . ( Immanuel is the spirit of eternal love he is a guy) ( April is the spirit of reality ) ( Autumn is the spirit of Yin and Yan , and Time ) Long ago Autumn's mom the spirit of live and her dad the spirit of the universe , along with her and April turned over to the mortal world . A few 100 years ago Autumn gained a twin sister , extracted from her very personality , Dalaris . Any ways when Koh attacked he said that she had to choose between her sisters or Immanuel ,her true love. After much a struggle she choose her sisters in tears. But at the last minute Koh gave an offer , saying how both would never be harmed by any dark spirit he has control over( Koh is the king of the evil / dark spirits ) if she traded her live for them , but only one live time. She agreed and was taken away . Dalaris grieved and screamed at Immanuel and said it was his fault , but April was indifferent . Then the day she was released Vatu saw her as she passed the tree of time and got her attention and cursed her and said how she would never be able to love anyone as she loves Immanuel, and though they may end up together they won't last long for she will forever loose him, and her sister Dalaris would be known as the spirit of revenge and keep them apart. She screamed saying No ! but at last she was cursed. Dalaris was evil and out to destroy Autumn and Immanuel along with anyone Autumn cared for , and the very avatar. Dalaris is much like Autumn with the exception of her light blonde highlights , longer and straight hair ,has her bangs half to one side half to another and cloudy blue-green-gray eyes .

End Of tale

Chapter 2

The many avatar's and their names and stories :

Avatar Wan & his tale

The very first avatar was Wan , this is his story –

The wind blew , and caused Katara's pages to flip to the End where a picture of Autumn and her family and Immanuel was drawn . She gasped .

Katara Pov.

Was that her cousin Autumn ! yea I knew that she was the spirit of Autumn but Dalaris , who was she and why had Autumn never mentioned her . Maybe Aang knew something he and Autumn did know each other since they were 10 , back at the southern air temple . I stood up and made my way to Aang.

" Aang ? "

". . ..umm hu ? " Aang said as he was snapped out of a dream like stated .

" I was wondering if Autumn ever mentioned a twin sister named Dalaris by any chance" I finally released .

" um... no , but why are you asking me , why not her "Aang simply answered.

"We for one , she isn't here yet and it has to do with the book I'm reading it's about the past avatars and their stories and relations with the spirit's and Autumn . Um... yeah and do you know a Vatu ?" I replied .

" well it certainly is strange she hasn't arrived she lives two days away , and what makes you so sure the book is accurate. And I do not know a Vatu but I can ask the spirits " Aang answered.

" well for one it was written by a spirit that witnessed it all and the avatars and their families . " I said as I was flushed with a bite of anger for the lack of optimistic thought from Aang, Sokka was finally rubbing off and I hated it.

Aang walked over and took the book and flipped through but when the wind blew and flipped to the back he gasped and dropped the book. He was shocked .

I walked over and shook Aang. He was frozen in place.

Aang Pov.

That face it was the girl from my vision when I was sitting telling me how I should watch out and she was going to hurt me by getting to the people I cared about, and how when I asked who she was she said a spirit , a very powerful one . But then Katara called me and asked me if Autumn ever mentioned a twin sister named Dalaris . and her book and Vatu . Then when he started reading and her questions he didin't want to admit it but know it explained why she looked so familiar. This wasn't good I need to ask about this when Autumn arrives. She should be here . This wasn't good . he bit his bottom lip and was shocked out of his thoughts as Katara shook him and screamed AANG ! repeatedly at the top of her lungs , when he finally regained awareness he looked around and saw everyone even Zuko and Mai looked worried, which said a lot. He finally answered what ?

Normal Pov.

Katara was glad when Aang finally answered and hugged him and asked what was wrong. Then everyone asked what that was all about. But just before Aang and Katara answered a messenger ran through screaming " Urgent letter for the Avatar , of most importance" Aang took it thanked the man, and gave him two gold pieces and the man left . He read it and his face fell , almost as though he was lost forever in an endless fog. He looked up and said that Autumn had been declared missing after she left her house two days ago and her carriage was discovered abandoned in the middle of a rode and it looked as though someone was attacked and was running from a monster, and how the driver that her parents insisted she bring was declared dead after his body was found a few miles away from the carriage and he was mangled as though a beast with humongous claws has killed him . They all stood shocked as Aang back the fought the tears that collected in his eyes " why must everyone leave or die " he thought . Katara saw this and gave him a hug , she was crying , it was her cousin . Then Sokka said with an enraged look but a hint of determination " Don't worry we are going to find her and that's for sure " . Katara and the rest of the Gaang said" Yea " Toph interrupted" Definitely Queen of Hearts is part of the team and one of my best friends , no way we aren't going to find her " her voice shaking as she held back tears . They were determined Autumn was funny , sweet, caring, lovable, intelligent, a capable warrior, strong ,cared for everyone and would never hurt a fly unless she had to , their cousin , friend , Best friend , almost sister , They had to find her or they'd be lost .

Aang started to think this was Dalaris's words about hurting the people her cared for coming true . He hoped she wouldn't go after anyone else .

.


End file.
